Generally, brush type filters are known in the prior art. However, many of the advantages of high density and high surface area attending these kinds of filters have not been realized in grease cartridge-type filters due to various operational and mechanical problems which are addressed in the present set of inventions.
Centrifugal grease filter cartridges are known. Many such filters have short centrifugal flow paths and hardly benefit from the vortex separation principle. There is an on-going need for refinements in their structure and operation as well as for enhancements to their interface characteristics.